el rey sol
by natsueskarlet
Summary: He vivido tantas eras que una mas me resultava aburrida pero al ver esos magos la vida se me antojo dulce . leve nalu miralax pareja principal narutoxerza
1. Capítulo 1

Dolor esa era la palabra que definía perfectamente su estado temblaba sudaba y poco a poco perdía la conciencia, pero no podía caer no ahora el la necesitaba y ella daría su vida por estar ahí.

la joven veía esa extraña roca con un rostro humanoide ser envestida con tal poder que parecía que el mundo se partiría , había fuego ,hielo, filo, rayo, viento pero nada lograba dañarla ,una vos sonó en su mente no supo de donde vino ni que significaba pero le helo lo más profundo de su ser "libérame y todo terminara " que había sido eso no lo entendía hasta que otra ves sonó esa vos "llámalos y diles que el sol debe despertar " llamarlos? ,A quienes? ,Para qué? Antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones un ardor se produjo en sus manos dirigió su vista y vio como sus llaves estaban ardiendo no eran doradas eran rojas igual a metal fundido ,se asusto intento llamarlos pero nada pasaba tenía miedo estaba llorando y grito

AYUDAAAAA¡ -lucy no podía soltar sus llaves estaban adheridas a su mano

PERO QUE DEM…?- un joven peli rosa corrió hacia ella seguido de sus compañeros su estado era lamentable, había cortes golpes moretones y sangre pero aun así corrieron a auxiliar a la maga celestial

Lucy que pasa que tienes – la joven trataba de hablar pero le era imposible, estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Lucy se despertó de golpe, el lugar en el que se encontraba le resulto extraño y a la vez conocido parecía una especie de castillo con columnas altas y completamente blanco,se levanto como pudo y camino tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos tenía que llegar a ellos pero donde estaba?

Estas en el palacio del rey astral jovencita—Lucy se giro y encontró a un anciano junto a una columna – y antes de que preguntes soy un espíritu celestial, tensai para ser exactos guardián del tiempo.

Que hago aquí? porque está usted aquí? acaso usted me trajo a este lugar – Lucy trataba de sonar dura pero su vos temblaba… fue un logro no tartamudear.

Bueno veras niña – el anciano se acerco y la heartfilia podo notar mejor su apariencia, era en definitiva un anciano de cabello blanco largo y alborotado rostro duro y serio con extrañas marcas que comenzaban de sus ojos – estoy aquí porque esta era está a punto de acabar – Lucy miro horrorizada al anciano.

De que está hablando, como que terminar – necesitaba respuestas y ya.

Pues eso niña esta era acabara con la activación de face ,Esta era será dominada por los demonios y acabara así de simple – Lucy sintió sus lagrimas a pesar de lo loco de la situación ella creía en ese anciano sin dudar

Pero hay algo que puedes hacer – lo miro con interés – tu eres una maga celestial y la poseedora de las llaves doradas tu puedes detener esto pero a un alto costo –

Cual- el anciano se sorprendió ella no dudaba y eso lo hiso sonreír en cierto modo le recordaba a el –dígame que tengo que hacer

El anciano suspiro – deberás firmar un contrato con el padre de todas las constelaciones – ella no lo interrumpió y el vio las dudas en su mirada bueno ya habría tiempo para eso luego- un pacto de vida y alma

Qué es eso? – debía preguntarlo esto era demasiado confuso

Es un pacto que va mas allá de invocar un espíritu con una llave ya que sera tu vida la que atara al espíritu a tú plano y tú alma será la energía de la que se alimente.

Lucy estaba sorprendida ese tipo de contrato significaba un vinculo irrompible pero no tenía nada que perder según lo que entendía hasta ese punto debía detener face…

Acepto hare lo que sea para proteger a las personas que amo

El anciano sonrió – bien ahora regresa a tu realidad todo lo que debes saber llegara a ti en cuanto despiertes - el anciano se acerco y le extendió una llave

Pensé que no necesitaba una llave para hacer el contrato – Lucy miraba confundida la llave, era blanca como el hueso y muy grande tenía una especie de adorno un tanto extraña como una espiral con un pico – es extraña

Esta – dijo depositando la llave en la mano de la rubia – es mi llave cuando tengas dudas llámame y yo iré a ti niña -la chica asintió con un cabeceo

Gracias - la chica le sonrió – oh cierto mi nombre es –

Lo se, Lucy heartfilia- la chica empezó a ver como todo se distorsionaba a su alrededor –el mío es jiraiya – la chica vio todo volverse oscuro

El anciano suspiro ojala el tomara las cosas con calma esta ves

Lucy reacciona por favor- natsu estaba llorando mientras tenia a Lucy en brazos

Tranquilo idiota deja que Wendy la revise – un chico pelinegro estaba a su lado mientras una niña se inclinaba a revisarla pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la rubia despertó de golpe

Lucy-san qué bueno que – la joven no pudo continuar pues la rubia se levanto de golpe

No hay tiempo que perder todos háganse atrás de mi – la chica sostuvo sus llaves frente a ella

Lucy de que hablas – una maga vestida con armadura se acerco

Solo háganlo por favor erza – la pelirroja dudo pero luego tomo a natsu Wendy y grey y se posiciono detrás de Lucy

Oh constelaciones doradas yo Lucy heartfilia los llamo ante, mi hijos del sol venid y romped las ataduras del sol - todos estaban sorprendidos las doce constelaciones estaban frente a Lucy materializándose lentamente –yo que poseo el contrato con el todo y la nada revoco su responsabilidad de carcelero y me convierto en la prisión del ser único -las constelaciones veían con tristeza a su ama jurar lealtad con su padre querían impedirlo pero no estaba en sus manos - DESPIERTA Y DESTRUYE A LOS ENEMIGOS DE TU MAESTRA…

Lo siguiente que los magos de fairy tail vieron los sorprendió, un círculo mágico apareció del suelo a unos 30 metros de donde se encontraban los espíritus pero su asombro fue mayor al ver surgir una persona completamente encadenada amordazada y vendada del mismo círculo

Yo Aries el carnero que abre las puertas rompo mi cadena

Yo tauro el que forja las ataduras rompo mi cadena

Nosotros géminis los que dormimos tu mente rómpenos nuestro contrato

Yo cáncer el que corta tus sueños rompo mi contrato

Yo leo el que ciega tu vista rompo mi contrato

Yo virgo la que ajusta los grilletes rompo mi cadena

Yo libra la que sella tus brazos rompo mi cadena

Yo escorpio el que sepulta tu existencia rompo mi contrato

Yo sagitario el que cella los sonidos rompo mi contrato

Yo capricornio el que devora tus recuerdos rompo mi cadena

Yo acuario la que inunda tus sentidos rompo mi contrato

Nosotros piscis que dormimos al sol ahora rompemos nuestra cadena

Lo siguiente que paso fue un acto maravilloso para todos los que estaban ahí cada vez que un espíritu terminaba su parte se posicionaba alrededor del circulo con cada uno el hombre empezaba a moverse mientas todo lo que lo ataba se desvanecía, finalmente revelando a un joven completamente desnudo de unos 18-20 años alto, con un cuerpo definido cada musculo en su lugar piel morena y un rostro serio con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas

Lucy miraba al espíritu frente a ella la asustaba pero a la vez imponía, su sola presencia era sinónimo de respeto ,paro sus pensamientos al ver como avanzaba entre los demás espíritus dorados los que se inclinaban al verlo pasar era simplemente impactante ver como esos espíritus los más poderosos parecían temerle al sujeto el cual avanzaba hacia ella con los ojos cerrados

El joven avanzaba a paso quedo mientras un humo cubría su cuerpo el mismo que fue formando ropas comenzando con unas botas que le recordaron a las de gazille después un pantalón y por ultimo una especie de túnica , el joven estaba a escasos dos pasos de ella en ese momento se detuvo y se arrodillo ante ella

Lucy estaba sorprendida el joven levanto su rostro y abrió lentamente sus ojos revelando unos zafiros azules tan profundos como el más vasto océano eso sumado a su rubia cabellera se le antojo sublime ahora entendía por qué el nombre de sol

Quienes son los enemigos que he de destruir- la vos del joven era grave poderosa y cálida –quienes son los que amenazan la vida de mi señora

Lucy veía al rubio frente a ella acaso escucho bien el la llamo su señora, la chica reacciono y de sus labios surgió la pregunta mas coherente en esa situación – quien eres ¿

Quién soy? Esa pregunta la escuche muchas veces en infinidad de bocas al final la respuesta nunca les convenció…. Soy la nada y el todo el principio y el fin.

pero aun en el fondo savia que eso era mentira solo era un joven asustado que tenía más miedo de despertar que de dormir eternamente eh vagado durante milenios eh visto el nacimiento de las eras y también su fin yo no pedí esto este poder esta existencia más aun así me fue dada por el capricho de aquel al que todos llaman kami ahora siglos después de haber sellado mi existencia me encontraba frente a una joven, mi nueva señora para ser mas exactos ,que podía decirle sin que lo tomara como una locura

Mi nombre es uzumaki naruto- la observe mirarme entre expectante y temerosa – yo soy el creador de los espíritus estelares – miro a los espíritus detrás mío por unos momentos – y su guardián por el resto de sus días.

por favor dejen sus comentarios tratare de hacer un fic con este tema pero quisiera ayuda por favor


	2. Chapter 2

primero q nada gracias a los que han leido la historia y a quienes han dejado sus msj en serio gracias , ahora si al grano , en vista de los acontecimientos del manga de fairy tail decidi re escribir la historia el primer capitulo tiene unos cambios q me permitiran manejar la trama sin muchas complicaciones con el cannon bueno espero lean la historia gracias


End file.
